


【Translation】不可调和Conflicting At Best

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (unless you're into almost dying), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, not a super shippy fic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 开门，邪教送温暖，壮哉我塔蕾邪教





	1. 不可调和

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflicting At Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353552) by [Man_Who_Sold_The_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World). 



> 蕾娅·奥加纳的习惯不少，只是有些连她自己都不喜欢。威尔赫夫·塔金享受他的宠物们，即便有些咬人，有些是叛徒。

**不可调和**

 

Man_Who_Sold_The_World

 

她是个漂亮的小家伙，年轻。但他喜欢 ~~憎恨~~ 她不是因为那个。 _她是个强大的小家伙，热情。_ 她跟他一样不吝将热情倾注于自己信仰的事业上，尽管他俩……客气点说叫 ** _不可调和_** ，难听点说叫 ** _势同水火_** 。

 

她将头发梳成奥德朗的传统样式。他更中意她把头发披下来，更好 _拉扯_ 。她却不怎么喜欢，当然了，他本人也不合她的喜好就是了。

 

等她梳完最后一条发辫，他才潜到她身后。 _这种发型让她想起家乡，在这个当口再好不过了。_ 他的手摸上她的腰肢，面颊贴上她的肩膀，惊得她倒抽一口冷气，他却轻笑出声。

 

“我总担心在这种夜晚你还带了枪。”她闭上眼，低声说道。

 

“真让人吃惊，你竟然承认恐惧，显露弱点。”

 

“我不该怕你吗？”她说，任对方轻吻她的肩膀。

 

“那可不明智，亲爱的公主，我的确带了枪，不过我可不会把想法说出来。这只是一个小小的政治忠告……”又一个吻。

 

“我不需要你的政治忠告。”她反驳。“而且，我记得你特地告诉我要我把担忧和恐惧说出来。”

 

“我们还没上床呢……”

 

“是么？”她羞怯地说。“你这么咬我，我都搞不清楚了……”

 

“我可还没开始咬你呀，亲爱的公主，想要吗？”

 

她无声地做出回应，轻轻靠向他。

 

他开始小心地解开她的发辫，让发丝滑过自己灵巧的手指。

 

tbc


	2. 纷争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蕾娅·奥加纳公主被敌人抓住了。她目睹了斯卡里夫上的牺牲，拿到了死星设计图，现在，她得面对一切，尽管等着她的和以往并没什么不同。

 

**纷争**

Man_Who_Sold_The_World

 

“塔金总督……我早该料到是你在牵着维达的项圈。一上船我就闻到你的臭味[1]，”蕾娅嘲讽，被扯到身后的胳膊隐隐作痛。

 

“死到临头还嘴硬，真舍不得下令处死你。”他挑衅地奉还，口气居高临下。她听过他用这口吻说话，但即便当她将手插在他头发里，在他肩头留下咬痕的时候，她也不喜欢他这么说话。

 

“没想到你有勇气自己下令。”她游刃有余地接招，几乎能感受到他周围空气中的宁静怒火。封闭空间里几乎有种过电的感觉，但具体是什么，她也不太清楚。

 

“蕾娅公主，在你被处决之前，我想请你能参加我这座战斗基地的开幕礼，”他没有犹豫，蕾娅看的出来，但让她不安的是他眼中的光芒。“此后再不会有哪个星系胆敢忤逆皇帝陛下。”

 

“你越是欺压善良，越多星球会起义，塔金。”她的口气听上去甚至有点沾沾自喜，但塔金一眼就看穿了她冰冷的皇家面具（和她的两个母亲的一样）。他欣赏它，还有她。她会成为一个多么摄人的女王啊……遗憾的是她太会隐藏痛苦了，就算紧握双手抑制颤抖，她依旧是那么强大，跟他俩私底下相处时她允许她攻击时一样。

 

“他们知道这个基地的厉害后可就不敢了，这样说来……是你选定了第一个被毁的星球。既然不愿说出义军基地所在……那我只有在你的家乡奥德朗测试这个基地的毁灭性力量了。”如果他没有好好为这一刻稳住自己，他恐怕会和她不久前一样在口气中泄露出自得的感觉。

 

“不！”她叫道，拼命想挣脱维达的禁锢。“奥德朗是颗和平的星球，我们没有武装，你不能——”

 

“那你是要选另一个目标？一个军事目标？那就说出来！”塔金进一步逼迫她，夸张地挥手。“我厌倦这个问题了，所以这是最后一遍。义军基地在哪里？”

 

她肩膀一垮，但他知道她在默默计算将要牺牲的替死星球候选里哪颗人最少，“丹图因。”她撒谎，但依旧满脸愧疚。“在丹图因。”

 

“看到了吧，维达尊主？她也是讲理的。”他满意地说。“继续行动，准备好就发射。”这次是对莫蒂将军说的。

 

“什么？！”她吼道，刚往前冲又被维达拽住了。

 

“你过于轻信他人了。丹图因太过偏远，显示不了死星的威力。别担心，我们很快就会跟你的义军朋友算账——”他突然打住了，揪住领口，愤怒地瞪着维达尊主。他想张嘴说话，但无声的话语没人听得懂，紧接着他就满脸通红地跪倒在地。

 

“停下发射！”在公主逼近塔金的时候维达下了命令。

 

她跪在塔金旁边，冷酷地打量他，手逐渐握拳，透明钢也相应发出变形的呻吟声。空间站的耐钢逐渐收缩，吱吱呀呀，警报四起。维达往前迈了一步，蕾娅旋即转身面对她，眼中怒意迸射。她鄙视他，鄙视这天杀太空站上的所有人。

 

“停下来。”他冷静地说服她，无顾身后忙于抢修的军官的喧嚷。

 

“凭什么？”她能感觉到揪着领口的塔金在一点点死亡。“为什么？所以你可以毁灭我的家乡？我的人民？”她又问了一遍，这次抓起塔金的脑袋，指甲深深嵌入对方瘦削的脸颊。空间站继续呻吟，一只沉重的手也搭到了她肩头。

 

“你死了对你的人民没有好处。”他理论道，尽管她痛恨他金属质感的声音以及与之相伴的梦魇，她听进去了。

 

她先是放松了肩膀，透明钢不再呻吟了，然后是双臂，耐钢也回复原状了，最后是她的双手，解放了面前的总督。“站起来。”她命令还在咳嗽的男人。

 

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> 【作者注】
> 
>  
> 
> 哈哈哈哈谁放我写文来着。
> 
>  
> 
> 我老是想如果蕾娅早点发现自己的原力能力是什么一种情景，还有什么比看着自己所爱的一切即将化为渣渣更好的催化剂呢？欢迎享用。
> 
>  
> 
> 【译注】
> 
>  
> 
> 塔金被掐前的对话全部都是EP4原话（


	3. 扭曲的血缘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  这成系列文了哎。

 

**扭曲的血缘**

Man_Who_Sold_The_World

 

这次送她回牢房的是维达，只有他。她该感到害怕，但她告诉自己她比他吓人多了。

 

她没错。

 

蕾娅可以完全控制自己，以往可以，现在亦然，她对此非常骄傲。她的面庞向来如藏在浓妆面具下的女王们的一样波澜不惊。现在，她的脸依旧看不出情绪，可她的全身都在嗡鸣，甚至燃烧。她一直珍惜自我控制，总是将控制牢牢把握在心头，绝少交出它。

 

“我想你现在要处决我恐怕得特别小心了……”她喃喃，扯了扯她的手铐，好像只要想就能撕开它一样。走到牢房以前维达都没说过话，只能听到他的呼吸声。她偷偷瞥过他一眼，想看看他的面具是否会透露任何意图。“牵着你项圈的人要是再晕倒可不好，搞不好会把你一起勒死呢……”她补充道，盯着他看了一会儿，然后才挪开眼睛。等她把目光投向别处，空气好像也有了变化；她的牢房到了。

 

“你的处决推迟了。”门开的时候他终于开口。

 

“我的星球呢？”她问，口气四平八稳，但连想到这个问题都让她倍感不适。

 

“你不会活着见证它毁灭的。”他冷冷地回答，退后一步，门关上了，留下她一个人和她纷乱的情绪为伴。

 

***

 

她的牢门再次打开的时候，等在门外的是个挂着纯真笑容、沙色头发的冒牌暴风兵。她还嘲笑了她的救兵几句，但心里还是很感激的。沙漠男孩周身的奇怪嗡鸣跟那个抓住她的男人的很像，但要光明的多。她不禁对他露出一个笑容，她确信没人会对他吝惜。走私贩则神气活现，骄傲自得，有没有他的插科打诨她倒是无所谓，不过至少他们俩比她最近相处的同伴好多了。

 

***

 

他们成功逃脱。

 

神奇又疯狂，蕾娅和沙漠男孩都负了伤。

 

不严重，只是枪火擦伤。蕾娅在暴风兵开枪时候盯住面具后的双眼，在那一瞬间却想到了抓住她的男人，于是在最后一刻把卢克推到一边。等终于逃脱帝国以后，他们看到彼此对称的伤疤以后笑得前俯后仰——都在小臂上，很浅。他们的血迹从歼星舰的走廊一直滴到千年隼的座舱，但他们不在乎。他们小心地给彼此包扎，韩不时回头看他们。

 

***

 

塔金总督先想起来采集样本。他亲力亲为，特意回放了录像确保血液主人以后才做好标记送去帝国基因数据库检测。结果送来的时候他的嗓子还疼得要死，召来维达尊主的时候依旧没法好好说话，所以他只是默默将打印出来的文件从桌面滑给对方，然后靠上椅背。维达尊主看完以后几乎是小心翼翼地将它们放回桌上。塔金吐了口浓痰，脸皱成一团。

 

“我们得去见皇帝陛下……”维达的声音几不可闻，塔金点点头。

 

维达快出房间的时候才听到塔金沙哑的声音。“维达尊主……把达拉将军也叫上……”他命令道，声音依旧含糊不清。维达走出大门，没费心点头或者回答，塔金只是继续喝他的茶。

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来到地狱，这里有冰水。欢迎评论点赞还有贡献脑洞。


End file.
